


AAG Verse: Vi and Pearlie makes a porn

by TheArtificialDane



Series: AAG Verse [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	AAG Verse: Vi and Pearlie makes a porn

Pearl set up the cameras in the small hotel room him and Violet had rented. At first, he thought Violet had been joking about making a new porno, but she was apparently very serious about it. It didn’t bother Pearl in the slightest though because, hello, he looked amazing naked. Plus, a porno clearly wouldn’t hurt his career in the slightest. What was the harm? And, if Pearl told the truth, he had had it on his bucket list for years, mainly for the story he could tell; he figured he could have a good laugh about it with friends over all the awkward moments.

Violet was in the bathroom brushing up on her makeup. Her phone played what she usually called her “Fuck Me” playlist. Pearl had laughed himself silly the first time he heard about it. Of course Violet would create soundtracks for her life. The diva. She also had a playlist for getting in drag, “Putting on my Pussy,” for doing the dishes, “Douching the Dishes,” for sewing, “Nestling Needles and Thread” and for traveling, “Leaving the Cul-De-Sac.” She had a way with words.

“Which side of the bed do you want your head to be on, Vi?” Pearl called out as he turned the lights up. He had been in enough low-budget photo-shoots when he lived in Chicago to know how to make something look amazing with very little skill and money.

Violet’s head peaked out of the door. “Why are you putting it up over there? I thought we agreed that I’d blow you first to get everyone in the mood,” she said as her perfectly painted red nails put on a pair of sparkly earrings. “Porn that’s all ‘Boom! Dick!’ is kind of gross and boring. We’re making a good porno here, remember?” Violet smirked.

“Calm down, Princess, I just forgot.” Pearl grinned back as he admired Violet’s painted face. “I can’t wait to ruin your makeup. Your lips look sinful in red lipstick. Just want to smear them with my cock before I fuck your face.”

“Hey! Save that for the cameras,” Violet laughed before she disappeared back into the bathroom.

Pearl smiled once again. Violet always made him feel happy and relaxed even when she was being a brat. Sometimes especially then. He never felt anxious or lazy with her as he had a tendency to do when things became rough, when he’d just disconnect and not care how things played out. She balanced him out.

Pearl moved the lights to the couch, and just as he had finished setting up, he heard Violet turn the music up and change her playlist to something new. He grinned at the thought of Violet having a “Pearl Porno” playlist. He sat down on the couch after he flipped the cameras on and lit a cigarette while he waited for Violet.

Violet stepped out of the bathroom – a vision in beauty. Pearl’s cock twitched. She wore one of her signature pin-up black wigs. Black lingerie peaked out from beneath the silk robe he recognised from his own wardrobe, the little slut. He could already make out some of the exquisite sequin detail, and he knew they would look amazing on camera. Violet gave him a come hither look.

“I’m home, Big Daddy.”

 _Big daddy? What the actual fuck?_  Violet had never called him that before, and to be honest, it did not scream sexy.

“I’m here, Baby-girl.” Pearl vaguely remembered Violet shoving a script in his face and telling him to memorize it. He hoped he remembered the line correctly; he really didn’t feel like having to deal with Violet throwing a fit otherwise.

Violet sauntered over to him. “I’ve missed you sooo much today,” Violet said in a needy high pitched voice; well, as high as Violet could go. “Did you miss your little– Oh, fuck! The cameras are on my bad side. Wait!” Violet grimaced as she moved herself around a little. After fixing herself and making sure the light hit her just right, she leaned back into Pearl’s space. “I’ve missed you sooo much today. Did you miss me, Big Daddy? Did you miss your little cock-slut?”

Pearl’s once hard cock had deflated. The lack of Violet acting like, well, like, Violet and that horrible nickname just completely turned him off. His lackluster attitude to the script must have showed on his face because Violet’s eyes narrowed to slits.

She hissed through gritted teeth, “Just go with it. It’s what all the big stars are doing right now, so suck it up and chub it back up, okay? Didn’t you read the fucking script?“

She kneeled down, but she once again forgot to make sure that she didn’t block the cameras’ view of Pearl’s body.

“Fuck! Okay, retake! From the top.” Violet got up to go stop the camera, but Pearl grabbed her wrist before she could get that far.

“Vi, wait a minute.” He tugged her down so she sat across his lap. Pearl ran one hand up and down her back as the other rested on her hip, which help to sooth her frazzled state.

The weird porno music from Violet’s phone played in the background.

“Are you backing out on me?” Violet asked, face hard, though her eyes betrayed the hurt she felt over the thought.

“What? No! Of course not, but this isn’t working, Vi. You’re all stiff, and not in the fun way.”

Violet’s shoulders slumped as she looked down, dejected. “I just wanted it to be perfect so badly.”

Pearl sighed. He stopped petting her and manhandled her into a straddle, and he placed both hands on her hips. His hands held her tight, though he didn’t restrict her movements – she started to rock automatically as she did whenever Pearl moved her into that position.

Pearl loved to watch her undulate on top of him; that turned him on, not some cheesy script. He figured that what turned him on about Violet would undoubtably do the same to anyone else. Who wanted to see a cheesy knock-off version of Violet? Violet in her natural, organic state would always be sexier than any planned script.

“Forget trying to make it perfect – just be natural. What would you do right now if there were no cameras?”

Violet hesitated for a moment. “I’d make out with you…” She flushed.

“And?”

“And dry hump you like a bitch in heat. You look fucking hot right now.”

Pearl smiled. “Then let’s do that.”

Pearl’s right hand guided the steady roll of Violet’s hips while his other hand entangled itself in Violet’s hair. 

“Show me, Vi.” Pearl tugged at Violets wig, forcing her head to the side, as he kissed her throat. “Show me how much you want me.” Pearl looked up and made eye contact with the camera, and he smirked before he bit down, hard, on Violet’s throat.

“A-ah!” Violet loved it when Pearl bit her throat; it made her feel wild every time. The precum that leaked from her cock started to soak her underwear as she rocked back and forth on Pearl’s lap.

Pearl released his teeth from their latched point on Violet’s neck. He admired the indentations left by his teeth, the already purpling mark that Violet would have a difficult time in covering up. She’d end up verbally complaining about it once she got a good look at it, but her eyes always betrayed how much she loved Pearl’s marks on her skin, his ownership of her body. He gave a soft, gentle kiss to the already bruising mark.

“Mmh… Look at you, wearing my mark so nicely, creaming your knickers like the slutty little girl I know you are, Baby.” He pushed the silk robe off of Violet’s shoulder and watched it slip off of her arms and pool onto the floor, which left her a vision in only her underwear.

Pearl yanked Violet’s wig and forced her to make eye contact with him. He did not care in the slightest that he blocked their faces from the cameras. Violet’s panting and moans filled the room with her own brand of music.

“P-Pearl…Pearl, please! Want you so bad…want to kiss you…”

Pearl grinned. “Remember what I told you when I saw your slutty getup earlier? This lipstick is new, isn’t it?”

Violet nodded with hooded eyes. “You told me you wanted to ruin me, that you wanted to fuck my face, smear my lipstick everywhere…”

Her hips sped up; she couldn’t hold back from grinding against Pearl, and Pearl knew he had to do something soon unless he wanted to watch Violet have her first orgasm of the night in his lap. While he himself loved the vision of an orgasmic Violet undulating above him, he knew that the cameras, with their placement in the room, would fail to accurately catch the beauty, and he knew Violet would regret it later if the camera missed so much of the action. If he didn’t didn’t do what he could to make this as perfect as possible for her, he honestly didn’t know what he’d do, just that he’d feel upset over disappointing her.

“I don’t think you deserve my cock yet, Baby. I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.”

Violet keened at Pearl’s words. He unhooked her bra and let it fall before he came up with an idea on how to make this even better. He smirked.

“Turn around.”

“W-why?”

 _Smack_!

The harsh sound echoes through the room.

“Do as I say.”

Violet nodded and turned around in Pearl’s lap, guided by his hands. Pearl pulled her back against his chest. The hand from her hair had moved to caressing and petting her everywhere except the spot she wanted most.

“Look at the camera, Baby. Look, and show them how slutty you are. Let them see how desperate you are for release.”

Violet looked up and Pearl could see how red her cheeks had gotten from looking at the both of them in the viewfinder. He knew exactly how to get her to react, how to manipulate her reactions into a perfect vision of submission. Exactly what their film needed.

Violet started rocking again, unable to stop on her own, even if the friction didn’t give her the relief she craved. She stared at their reflection in the viewfinder.  

“I look fucking hot.“

Pearl couldn’t help but laugh. His hand that caressed Violet’s chest tweaked her nipples. She gasped.

“Are you getting off on this, Vi? Seeing yourself like this, seeing how great we look together?”

His hand slid down until it hovered over Violet’s panties. She whimpered.

“Please…”

Pearl grabbed her dick and squeezed.

Violet bucked and couldn’t stop the cry that escaped her lips.

“Oh, oh, oh!”

The harsh grip just made her pleasure even better.

“Pearl, please!”

Pearl smiled and reached inside of Violet’s panties. He pulled out her shaft and just let it rest in his hand, teasing her.  

“Mmh, you’re so wet, Baby, so wet and hot for me.”

“Pearl! Please, please…don’t…no!”

Pearl just kept holding her. “Do you really deserve this, Vi? Have you been a good girl?”

Violet nodded franticly; tears pooled in her eyes as her hair whipped back and forth. “Please, Pearl, I’ve been so good! Need you; need your hand, please, please, please. I’m so close, so, so close!”

Pearl smiled and as he made eye contact with the camera over Violet’s shoulder as he once again bit down on her neck and fisted her, stoking her right to orgasmic bliss. 

Violet came with a scream, painting her own stomach with her release.

“Good girl.”

“Pearl, you fucking douchbag!”

If Pearl had a watch, he would’ve checked it. He couldn’t have timed Violet’s outburst more perfectly. This was so typical of Violet; she had just come down from the high of her orgasm, and she was already complaining about them going off script.

“We had a deal!”

“Vi, it’s going to be fine.”

“No, it’s not! We had a deal. I made a script. What the fuck, Pearl? This is not okay.” Violet jumped out of Pearl’s lap and went to turn off the camera. “You don’t see me promising you a blow job and then choking on Trixie’s cock instead and telling you, ‘Oh Pearl, don’t worry, it’s going to be fine,’” Violet was clearly rewinding the footage. She needed to see if anything of what they had just shot would be usable.

Pearl couldn’t prevent a smile, but he made sure to cover it with his hand so that Violet couldn’t see it. He really didn’t want to piss her off more. Pearl still had a hard-on in his shorts and Violet standing before him in nothing but her heals and underwear smeared lipstick from biting her lips in ecstasy did not help his arousal one bit. She looked like a complete mess with her cock hanging out since she hadn’t even bothered to put it back in her underwear after she got up.

“Come on, Babe, don’t be like that. Relax. Calm down.”

The atmosphere in the room became freezing cold.

“…What did you just say?”

_Fuck._

“Did you just tell me to calm down?”

_Fuck fuck fuck._

“Because I remember hearing someone agree to this.”

He was totally dead. She was going to kill him. Yep.

“You know how important this is to me,” Violet put down the camera, “and yet,”  
she walked over to Pearl with heels that clacked against the hard floor, “you still,“ her hands landed on the backrest of the couch as she bent down to get into Pearl’s face, “question my creative vision, and then you tell me to ‘Calm down?’” Violet’s sickeningly sweet voice made Pearl very uncomfortable, as Max would say. “You fucking piece of shit.”

Pearl had only had two options he went to when confronted, fight or flight. In every other relationship he had been in, he would’ve chosen fight. He’d tell his partner to get off his case, to stop being such a bitch, that it was a just a fucking joke, or that they where too sensitive. Otherwise, he’d just leave. Fly away from his problem. He had closed the door on his last daddy and never looked back; he certainly did not care if he had hurt his partner. But this time? This was Violet. His Violet. One of the most precious things Pearl had ever cared about in his entire life. So, Pearl had to make a third option.

“I’m sorry, Vi. That wasn’t a cool thing to say.”

Violets anger disappeared almost instantaneously at Pearl’s apology.

“…Did you just apologize?” Violet’s grin took a minute to form, but once it did, it stretched from ear to ear. “Did I just get the great ‘I don’t give a fuck’ Pearl Liaison to apologize?“ Violet laughed, a sweet sound full of joy, befoe she gave Pearl a kiss and smeared her lipstick all over his face as well.

“I’m texting everyone right now; this is a miracle! Are you sure you’re feeling well?” Violet kissed Pearl once again, clearly teasing him now.

Pearl laughed as well and tugged Violet down onto his lap. “Brat.” He caught Violet’s head with his free hand and kissed her long and hard; their tongues met in a delicate and familiar dance.

Violet broke the kiss first.

“Tell me again.”

“Tell you what?” Pearl pinched Violet’s soft thigh.

“What you said before.”

“Brat?” Pearl teased.

“No, you dick, before that!”

“I’m sorry Vi, that wasn’t a cool thing to say.”

Violet laughed and kissed him once again. She was overjoyed with what she considered as her victory. Her stomach then interrupted the moment with a grumble, and she blushed.

Pearl heard the sound of Violet’s stomach and pinched her again, the other mark a strong red against her pale skin. Pearl smiled as well, grateful that Violet’s mood had been salvaged. He thanked the world that they hadn’t spent the night screaming at each other and refusing to back down.

“Shower, room service, and then the final scene?”

Violet nodded, the smile still on her lips, and she stood up.

“But not before you read the fucking script.”

Pearl groaned but accepted his defeat.

“Mmh…Look at how hot I am.” Violet stood at the foot of the bed as she made sure one final time that the cameras would catch the action.

After a light dinner and a costume change, Violet and Pearl were back in front of the cameras. This time, they planned having a scene on the bed with a Pearl that had actually read the script. Violet had changed into a white lingerie set, an homage to Pearl, and one of her signature ponytails.

Pearl hadn’t bothered to change his outfit; he just stripped down to his boxers since he knew Violet needed to be the center of attention in this film. Plus, their fans loved his relaxed looks anyway, so why bother? Violet was posing for the camera as she showed off her body. Pearl smiled as he could see Violet’s cock grow harder and harder in her white see-through underwear.

“Do you like it, Princess?” Violet nodded as she raised her arms over her hand. “Like showing off your perfect body? Making everyone at home drool over you?” Pearl walked over to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his hand on her stomach. He reached for her cheek with his other hand and guided her lips to his own. Their lips barely touched, just a brush of chapped lips against painted ones. Pearl didn’t want to destroy Violet’s makeup; he really didn’t want to deal with a pissed off Violet twice in less than twenty-four hours. Violet hummed into their light kiss. She looked so forward to seeing the reactions of people eventually watching her video.

“Get on the bed, Baby. Let them see your slutty little ass.” Violet smiled, almost shy, the tease. Pearl knew it was all part of the script. Violet crawled onto the bed, and she shook her ass, tempting Pearl, tempting the audience, making them all wish they could touch her themselves. Pearl couldn’t resist giving Violet’s perfect ass a short and hard slap.

“Pearl!” She looked back over her shoulder. “You promised.”

The two had made a deal; Violet was not ready to let the world into that part of their relationship. That was hers, hers and her partners. All six of them had worked hard at keeping the fans in the dark about the dynamic in their sex life. Though Violet wanted to make a porno and reveal herself in an intimate way, she did not want to become vulnerable by revealing everything about her intimate relationship.

Pearl quirked his lips. “Sorry, princess.” His hand soothed the beaten flesh. “Your ass just looks so good like this, so fucking plump and juicy; you have one of the most perfect asses in the entire world. Good enough to fucking eat.” Pearl caressed Violet from the outside of the fabric. His fingers danced over her covered cock, balls, and rim – all of it getting caught perfectly on camera.

Violet shuddered all over and moaned once again. Her legs spread even more, opening herself even more for Pearl’s gaze.

“Please…”

Pearl smiled; he couldn’t help himself and gave Violet’s left ass cheek another hard slap.

“Pearl! Stop it!“

Violet tried to wiggle away, but Pearl held her tight with one arm which made it difficult for her to move, and he yanked her underwear off her ass. He smiled as he saw Violet’s hole wink at him, just begging for something to cling to.

“Look at your cute little hole all ready for my fingers, ready to get stretched out. Do you want my fingers, Baby?”

“I want you to stick to the–”

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t complain too much. Those poor editors.”

Pearl caressed Violet’s long, smooth legs while he teased her, and the minute he felt Violet accept her defeat, he released his hard grasp on her body and picked up the lube bottle.

“Good girl.” Pearl pulled Violet’s underwear further down and let them pool around her knees. “Now, do you want my fingers?” Pearl squirted the clear liquid out of the bottle to warm it slightly in his hands.

Violet nodded and raised her hip as she tried to catch Pearl’s attention.

“That’s not an answer, Princess. Do you want my fingers?”

“I do. Oh, God, I do…” she moaned.

Pearl smiled and started to work his index finger into Violet who worked her hips backwards as she tried to force Pearl’s fingers all the way in. More often than not, Violet hated getting prepped as she preferred just getting fucked into the mattress. Occasionally, though, she loved the build up that prepping gave her; she would beg her lovers to spend eternities with their fingers inside her, working her prostate, milking her cock. This time was not one of those times. Violet just wanted to get fucked.

“Pearl, more, please!”

Pearl looked up and into the lens of the camera. A huge shit eating grin spread across his face.

“Look at her, isn’t she perfect.” Violet had three fingers in her now. “Remember this the next time you see her in a club.” Pearl pumped his fingers, completely off script. “Remember her moans, how she moves, what a fucking goddess she is.” Pearl aimed for Violet’s prostate on every inward stroke; he knew her weaknesses.

She keened.  

“And now remember that you…can’t…fucking…have her. She’s ours!” Pearl’s smile twisted into something dark that promised revenge on anyone who tried to take her from him. His blown-out eyes screamed of possessiveness before he removed his fingers from Violet’s ass.

“No, what? Pearl!” Violet had been so far gone she hadn’t really heard the what Pearl had said to the cameras. She had been far too focused on her own pleasure.

Pearl grabbed Violet’s hips in a hard grip and flipped her body so that she lay on her back. Pearl moved to kneel in between Violet’s legs, and he grabbed Violet’s ankles and placed them over his shoulders which gave him perfect access to Violet’s ass. Pearl forced Violet to show off her flexibility as he bent her nearly in half.

Violet gasped; the different position made her precum leak onto her belly. She turned her head to the viewfinder to quickly check to see if the camera had a good angle on her.

She vowed to tear Pearl a new one when they finished this scene. The fucking bitch had gone off script once again. Violet had specifically worn a ponytail so that Pearl could grab it while he fucked her doggy-style, but all thoughts of revenge disappeared as Pearl pushed into her.

Violet moaned and pushed back to meet Pearl’s thrusts. No matter how many times she had the other inside of her, it always felt amazing.

“Pearl, Pearl, more…”

Pearl grinned and leaned over Violet, forcing her to fold even more as her knees came closer to her head. He thrusted into her slowly at first, making sure that her body could handle it, before he sped up and starting ramming into her tight hole.

“Show them how well you scream, Princess. Show them. Let them hear you fucking sing!”

Violet screamed as Pearl rammed his cock directly into her prostate. Her own hand found her cock, and she jerked herself in time with Pearl’s movements. It all felt so amazing. Tears started to leak from her eyes.

“Oh, oh, oh! Oh fuck me!”

Pearl leaned forward even more to catch Violet’s lips in a bruising kiss. He smeared her lipstick as he smashed both her cock and her hand with his belly.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing, you little whore. This is the best you’ve ever gotten, isn’t it? I’m going to come deep inside of you, fill you with my fucking cum, and then lick it right back out of you while you beg for more. Do you hear me, you fucking slut? I’ll ruin you for anyone else. Mine.”

Violet gasped for breath; her entire body tingled from Pearl’s perfect dominance over her. He knew just how to play her, and he had strung her so tight. So ready, so ready to…

“P-Pearl, Pearl, please, please!” She needed just a little more friction, one more stroke of her own hand and she would be coming. “Please!”

Pearl smiled and bit her lips, hard, before sitting back. “Get yourself off Princess. Let them see you,” Pearl panted. He needed to wait for Violet’s release before he could chase his own with brutal strokes. “Come on, Princess. Come on, come on!”

Violet came with a scream and tears streamed down her face. As soon as Pearl felt her tighten around him, he folded Violet right back in half and fucked her, only caring about chasing his own orgasm. He came deep inside of Violet with a shout, and he waited until he had emptied himself completely before he pulled out and flopped down beside Violet. They both panted as they floated in their post orgasmic bliss.


End file.
